1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a chair with a detachable backrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chair is shown to include a seat 11 having opposing front and rear ends, left and right armrest members 12 disposed uprightly on opposite sides of the seat 11, a footrest 15 that extends downwardly and frontwardly from the front end of the seat 11, and a backrest 13 which extends upwardly and rearwardly from the rear end of the seat 11.
The conventional chair is bulky, and is thus inconvenient to transport or store.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a chair with a detachable backrest so as to facilitate transport and storage therereof.
Accordingly, a chair according to the present invention includes: a seat having a rear portion with two opposite sides; a backrest disposed rearwardly of the seat and having a lower portion with two opposite sides respectively disposed proximate to the opposite sides of the rear portion of the seat; and a coupling unit. The coupling unit includes a pair of spaced apart engaging tongues, a pair of brackets, and a pair of fastener clips. The engaging tongues are respectively fixed on and extend outwardly from the opposite sides of one of the rear portion of the seat and the lower portion of the backrest, respectively. Each of the engaging tongues has a distal end that is formed with an engaging hole confined by a hole-defining wall. The brackets are respectively fixed on the opposite sides of the other one of the rear portion of the seat and the lower portion of the backrest. Each of the brackets defines a tongue-retention channel that extends in a longitudinal direction and that has a mounting end and an inlet end opposite to the mounting end. Each of the engaging tongues is snugly insertable into the tongue-retention channel of a respective one of the backrests via the inlet end. The fastener clips are mounted respectively on the brackets. Each of the fastener clips includes a resilient arm that extends from the mounting end toward the inlet end and that has a V-shaped engaging end distal from the mounting end and projecting in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction into the tongue-retention channel of the respective one of the backrests. The V-shaped engaging end defines an abutment side face and a sliding side face that is opposite to and that extends from the abutment side face, and that is inclined relative to the longitudinal direction. The V-shaped engaging end is resiliently movable relative to the tongue-retention channel such that the V-shaped engaging end resiliently moves in the transverse direction away from the tongue-retention channel of a respective one of the backrests when a respective one of the engaging tongues slides over the sliding side face upon insertion of the respective one of the engaging tongues into the tongue-retention channel of the respective one of the backrests, and such that the V-shaped engaging end resiliently moves toward the tongue-retention channel of the respective one of and into the engaging hole in the respective one of the engaging tongues when the respective one of the engaging tongues passes over the sliding side face to the abutment side face. The abutment side face engages the hole-defining wall of the engaging hole when the respective one of the engaging tongues is pulled away from the tongue-retention channel of the respective one of the backrests so as to prevent undesired removal of the respective one of the engaging tongues from the tongue-retention channel of the respective one of the backrests.